knb : kuroko twin sister - old ver
by autumncat210
Summary: I had rewrite it But it is when kuroko sister come it is still the same as the other one okay. And in the story kuroko get a phone call from his brother. that said the some of his family coming to live with him. PS- this is the old version
1. chapter 1

hi this is the first time i am updating on this site and i have very bad grammar and

this is the first time writing on a

site oh and i hope you enjoy my story and i have a wattpad with the same story my account on wattpad is autumncat210

oh and this part is just in information

Tetsumi or sora is older than kuroko but they like the same Sport and she like milkshake but chocolate milkshake and kuroko love vanilla milkshake and all of their family is rich and Tetsumi life in America for five years and she is a model

Name: kuroko tetsumi sora ( sora is a nickname that a childhood friend gave her because it fit with her personally)

Age: 17

Gender: female

appearance: long light blue hair and light blue eyes

like: playing and watching basketball and chocolate milkshake and cartoon

personality: sweet ,kind ,generous ,smart, childish

\--done with the information now to start to the chapter--

chapter 1 tetsumi is coming

Kuroko pov

I woke up as any other morning I ate my breakfast and I went

I went off to school and after school was over I went to basketball

practice and after practice basketball I walk home with the team and we all stop at Maji burgers and we all talked for a bit and I went home and after I woke up I want to take a shower and after that I my breakfast and I heard the doorbell ring I when to go see who it was just kagami and we went to school and after school we had practice and in the middle of practice my phone went off so I asked Riko if I can answer it and she said yes and I answer it and it was my older brother I ask why he was calling me and he said that I have to take care of our little sister and I said why do I my a do it and he said it is because I am busy and mom and dad are busy to and you are the only one who is not busy and she is done school and I think it a good I idea and she does not have to go to school but if she want she can and she is going to come in a week so be ready and that is all he said and then he hung and I was cursing in my mind and i was stop when kagami ask me who I was on the phone with I just said a friend

\--To be continued soon--

Sorry it is a short chapter i jus wanted to get it done very fast


	2. knb chapter 2

kuroko pov-

When i went to go pick up at the airport my sister i saw gom they have not noticed me So I'm safe from getting caught because they have not ask about my family.

Tetsumi pov

-On the plane

I went on a private plane because I was famous in America and probably a lot of fans would come up to me and ask for autographs so I went on my mom and dad private plane and I was so happy to kuroko it been a very long time since I saw Him and I cannot wait until I see him again and I heard that the plane was landing and i put my phone and headphones away and be before I put my phone away I turned it off

-kuroko pov

I was waiting for Tetsumi plane to land and I found a shop that has milkshakes so I bought vanilla and went her plane

Land and she hug me I can tell she miss.

\--(time skip)--

-kuroko pov

When we

got home me and Tetsumi stared to unpack and Tetsumi needed to go buy some stuff for her room and so we when to the store and brought the stuff for her room then we when to

Maji burgers and me and Tetsumi got milkshakes. She got a chocolate milkshake and I got a vanilla and we when home and I cook for me and Tetsumi and after we ate she when to go shower and I just waited for her to go out of the shower I had one too and I Said good night Tetsumi and she said it back.

\--( in the morning)--

-kuroko pov

In the morning we got ready for school but Tetsumi had to get registered in school and I made us breakfast and i put food in Tetsuya number 2 bowl and after we ate I show Tetsumi where the school was and I show Tetsumi where the Principal offices and she when you go ask the principal if she can transfer here.

After we went to the principal office and I show Tetsumi where her classroom is and I when to my class and after school I had to go the gym and practice for a game.

\--(In the gym)--

We started to practice and I heard someone say Kurokocchi and then I got hug by someone and I heard other the gom say Tetsu/ kuro-chin

Kuroko's pov

I saw all the gom in the gym I was go to ask them why they were here and I then I saw my sister on one of the benches in the gym and then I started to think that they are going to have some questions and all that.-Tetsumi pov

Kuroko look a little bit pale and then i saw some of his old friend I used to go to school for kuroko when he was sick so I no a little bit about them and then I saw them ask kuroko a question and he look at me but they don't see me because I know how kuroko wait for someone to ask him about his family and I hear a little bit about what they would talking about they had ask kuroko about his family. There look a little bit shocked at what they had heard.

-kuroko P.O.V

I saw the gom look at the same spot I was look at and I heard them ask about my family then I said " there are my parents and my sister and my two brother and then there is me" and that's all I said and I saw everybody in the gym was shocked and I asked them "what was wrong" then I Heard the everyone say "YOU HAVE A SISTER AND A BROTHER!!" and I said "yes I do" kise said " why didn't you tell us" I said " because you guy never asked" and then I heard Riko say " can we meet your family" I said "I don't know"

And then I heard kagami say " why can't we meet them" I said " my parents are overseas and my two brother are in the USA and my sister is in Japan"

Then I heard akashi say " if your sister is in Japan " kise said " can we just Kurokocchi" i said " I don't know at all if her would what you to see

\--chapter 2 end--


	3. Not a update!

I am sorry I am not good at writing but some one ask me a question is English my second or third language... :(

NO!!!

It is not I speak English and I don't talk to people that much and I am really shy and I don't write that much so sorry if I Am bad a writing..


End file.
